


Slippery When Wet

by AmethystMoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First AO3 Post, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, POV Ben Solo, PWP without Porn, Rain, Soft Ben Solo, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystMoon/pseuds/AmethystMoon
Summary: “Please!” She leaned forward and grabbed his hand, her eyes now wide and pleading. “Please give it to me! I’m so wet!” She gestured down to her damp clothing with her free hand. His eyes followed.“You can scream all you want, but you’re not getting this umbrella.”In which Ben and Rey get stuck in the rain and have to decide who gets the last umbrella.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 38
Kudos: 181
Collections: Reylo Hidden Gems, Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Slippery When Wet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 fic and I'm actually quite proud of it. I've been on Twitter a lot lately due to the covid19 pandemic and have been reading a lot of fanfiction. This was a prompt by [@IAmAStarWarsFan](https://twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan/status/1251157554278752257) who tagged [@reylo_prompts](https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts) on Twitter.
> 
> Consider this my contribution to Ben Solo Celebration day. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Beautiful moodboard by [svalewayland](https://twitter.com/svalewayland). I am so grateful to her for this gift. Please give her some love!

Ben shouldn’t have gone for a jog this afternoon. He should have just waited an hour for one of the treadmills at the gym in his apartment building to free up, but no, it seemed like such a nice day and the sky was so blue and clear apart from that one fluffy cloud.The three-day weather forecast had predicted no rain for the rest of the weekend.

You know who forecasts the weather? Liars.

“I’ll just jog to the park,” he says out loud to no one. “Maybe do some laps around the lake, and then maybe on the way back I’ll stop by the store and grab some dinner and a bottle of wine. Why not. I work hard.”

If Ben could kick his own ass, he would.

A twenty-seven minute jog to the park and about four and a sixth laps around the lake later, the wonderfully clear blue sky—apart from that one fluffy cloud—turned to gray. Another two-thirds of a lap later, more fluffy clouds joined the first, rejoicing in their union and weeping upon Ben with little thought for his lack of protection from the elements. Or his lack of transportation. Rude.

Ben directed his efforts of running laps around the lake towards the drug store that was about six minutes away from the park entrance. In a further, more magnificent display of jubilation, the clouds erupted in raucous applause.

_Ohshitohshitoshit_.

The store entrance finally in sight, Ben picked up the pace and ran through the door as though he were crossing the finish line at a 5K marathon. The store attendants looked up at him with displeasure and he sheepishly muttered an apology.

Ben noted the ‘slippery when wet’ sign and wiped his Adidas thoroughly on the non-slip mat, all the while scanning the aisles for what was seeming to be an elusive object. He walked down a few aisles before turning down aisle 14 where he carefully perused the shelves and hangers, until he came upon an empty umbrella display. The corners of Ben’s mouth turned downwards, his fist balling in upset until he noticed the object of his desire out of place on a nearby bottom shelf.

Ben picked up a black umbrella adorned in small, white daisies. There were no other umbrellas left, so with great reluctance, he picked up a basket from the stack near the end cap of the aisle and placed his prize inside.

“Might as well get that wine, since the afternoon is fucked.” Ben really should stop talking to himself.

“Were you just talking to yourself?” a feminine voice intruded.

Ben turned around towards the voice’s source with a jolt, nearly dropping his basket and causing the other person to yelp in surprise.

A woman with piercing green eyes stood in the aisle he was exiting, her mouth slightly hung open and nostrils flaring with each heavy breath.

“Christ, you scared the shit out of me!” She clutched her chest in a display of shock. “I thought you could hear me because my damn shoes keep squeaking.”

Ben looked down at the off-white converse high tops she was wearing, then back at her face. She had a light dusting of freckles across her cheeks and bridge of her nose, extending down to her shoulders and chest.

Ben’s eyes traveled further down and stopped at the stiff peaks protruding from her white, slightly sheer from the rain, tank top and what appeared to be a black bralette. Or something, whatever it’s called.

He felt his face flush with heat and swiftly turned away.

“Sorry, I was lost in thought.”

“You think rather loudly.”

“Yeah...I’m working on that.”

The woman walked around to meet his eyes.

“I’m sorry, but I’m trying to look for an umbrella and I can’t seem to find any…” Her voice trailed off as she examined the contents of his basket.

“It’s the, um, it’s the last one.” Ben took a step back. He didn’t know this woman, but he had a feeling that she wasn’t about to let this go quietly.

“Please let me have that,” she pleaded. “It’s pouring so hard outside right now and I got caught in the rai—”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t let you take this.”

The woman’s posture stiffened. Her eyes narrowed as she drew her lips into a thin line.

“I really must ask you to reconsider.”

“No can do.”

“You can’t possibly need that more than I do.”

“I have to walk home.”

“So do I.”

“How far away are you from here?”

“About 10 minutes.”

Ben scoffed. The nerve of this woman.

“Yeah, no. You’re not getting this umbrella.” Deeming the conversation over, he swiftly turned the corner out of the aisle and began to make his way to the wine. He recalled the gag gift his mother had gotten him for Christmas last year—one of those enormous wine glasses that are meant to fit an entire bottle of wine inside—and wondered if that might not be a half bad idea tonight.

Not too long after, the sound of squeaky shoes trailed behind him.

Ben turned around with a huff.

“Yes, may I help you?”

“Can’t you take an Uber?”

“Can’t you?”

Her brows furrowed as she narrowed her eyes.

“I can walk home in the length of time it might take me to wait for a car.”

Ben shrugged.

“Well, I don’t get into cars with strangers, paid or otherwise.”

“Please!” She leaned forward and grabbed his hand, her eyes now wide and pleading. “Please give it to me! I’m so wet!” She gestured down to her damp clothing with her free hand. His eyes followed.

“You can scream all you want, but you’re not getting this umbrella,” he said, staring at her bare legs. Nice legs. Shapely legs. _I really should stop staring at her legs_.

Her body was shivering under the store’s air-conditioning and he glanced back at her face uncomfortably. Maybe he _was_ being an ass.

“Maybe there’s a compromise to be made,” he began. “I could walk you home first, we could share the umbrella, then I can take myself _and_ the umbrella home afterwards.”

The woman pondered this carefully, her pointer finger pressed to her lip as she shifted her weight to one hip. She was still holding his hand, he noticed. After some time, she nodded.

She looked down at the hand she was holding and released it, before grabbing hold of it again with her other hand. With a firm shake and green eyes set resolutely upon his, she introduced herself.

“I’m Rey.”

“Ben.” He returned the shake tentatively. For a woman as slight in build as she was, her grip was deceptively and unabashedly strong.

“I was going to get some wine for later.”

Rey’s brow raised.

“I meant for me. For my house. Where I’ll be. Alone.” Ben picked out his favorite red and put it in his basket next to the daisy umbrella that started this unusual interaction.

“Let’s go.”

*****

A roughly ten minute walk later, Rey and Ben stood at the bottom of the stairs leading to her apartment. During that walk, they had gotten to know each other:

Ben told her that he was an app developer and had a passion for cooking. Then she told him that she was a carpenter by trade and glassblower by hobby. He told her that he usually biked to work or the grocery store for exercise, and ran on the treadmill after work. She preferred walking to most places if she could get there in less than a half hour, and swam at the gym for exercise as opposed to running on the treadmill or weight-training. 

In fact, she had just left the pool not too long before it started raining. The thought of Rey’s shapely legs gracefully kicking in the water caused Ben to shift slightly. _Maybe she won’t notice._

Rey stared down at his hips, and bit her bottom lip. Ben sucked in a breath.

“Maybe,” Rey began, “you could come upstairs with me. You know, since I made you walk all this way.”

“To your apartment.”

“I suppose I might as well feed you. It’s the polite thing to do.”

“Naturally.”

Rey smiled a big, wide kind of smile: the kind where her gums show and her eyes crinkle. Ben thinks that he could die happily now having seen her smile.

“After you,” he gestured to the stairs. _‘Was that lame? Yes, that was lame, wasn’t. God, I’m ruining this and she’ll—’_

Rey ascends up the stairs and suddenly Ben thinks he’s a genius. He followed her shapely legs up towards a firm, round rear that was now at eye level. Ben closed his eyes and said a silent prayer:

_God, Allah, Dumbledore, whoever, give me the strength to not touch this immensely attractive woman._

He opened his eyes, taking in the image of her ass again. _Unless she wants me to_ , he amended.

She stopped in front of a door marked BB-8 for Building B, Level B, apartment 8. Rey fished her keys out of her tote and flashed him a quick grin before unlocking her apartment.

“Come inside.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

“Hmm?”

“Nothing.”

Her apartment was very much like she was: filled with brightness and little oddities. It felt like a real home, however, and not at all like Ben’s apartment which very much resembled one of those staged homes that realtors take prospective renters into to show them the dreamy lifestyle they _could_ be living. It was smaller than his apartment, but every square foot of it was an embodiment of her. Ben didn’t think that he’d ever want to go back to his home if home with her could be like this. 

But he was getting ahead of himself. He barely knew her.

They ordered a combination pizza without olives, because Rey hated them, and green bell peppers, because Ben hated them. She put their shoes by the door and grabbed them both towels to dry off. She showed Ben where the bathroom was so that he could freshen up.

As Ben rinsed the dried sweat from his skin in the sink and dried off his hair with Rey’s towel as best as he could, Rey set the table and poured two glasses of his red wine. It wasn’t quite the meal that Ben had envisioned for himself earlier that day, but he couldn’t find himself able to complain.

During dinner, Ben learned that Rey was very self-sufficient and had built most of the wooden furniture in her home herself, you know, carpenter and all. He also learned that she had a sharp tongue and wit to match. They didn’t agree on most things, but he liked listening to her. And for some reason, she wanted him there: a rudely large man with a tendency to sulk and speak his thoughts aloud.

After dinner, Rey turned on Netflix and put on a movie that neither of them were paying attention to: something about a girl whose love letters she never meant to send getting sent out to every boy she’s ever loved.

Rey had covered both of their laps with the crocheted throw blanket that hung on the back of her loveseat. Her feet were propped up on his lap as she leaned back against the armrest opposite from him.

Ben took a sip of the wine. With the way that her foot had been teasingly massaging his thigh for the past eight minutes, he needed something to distract himself. He was 30, not 13. Thirty-year old men do not come in their pants from sexy women playing footsie with them. Or do they? Honestly, Ben never really had a foot fetish before, but he was willing to be converted.

“You seem a bit stiff there, Ben.”

_Say something intelligent._

“It seems that may have been your intent.” _Close enough._

Rey grinned. She scooted closer to him and turned her torso to face him. She tucked her feet under herself, placing her hand on his lap instead.

Ben turned his face towards hers as the sensation of her hand crept closer towards his groin.

“Just say the word if you want me to stop.” She leaned in closer to him, her face so close to his that he could count all of her freckles if he wanted to. Another time, maybe. There were more pressing matters to attend to.

“Don’t stop,” Ben said softly as he turned his body towards hers in response to her advances. “I’ve been thinking about this for the past hour now.” His hand gently followed the contour of her waist.

“So have I.”

They stared into each other’s eyes, searching for that consent that they both so desperately needed.

Ben broke first and pressed his lips softly to hers.

Rey moaned and leaned into the kiss more, her hand now moving up his abdomen and over his wide chest.

Ben trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck, finding a spot that made her shiver and wrap her arms around his neck. He gently moved her arms away from himself and continued kissing downwards until he was sucking little marks onto the tops of her breasts. He licked the marks softly as they formed, all the while circling his thumb over one of her nipples.

Rey pushed him away.

“Ben,” she began, eyes glazed over with need. “Take everything off. I want everything. I want to touch everything.”

Ben quickly stood up and obliged, pulling his shirt over his head as she tugged his joggers and underwear down. He stepped out of them and kicked them off to the side.

She stayed seated on the couch as she pulled her tank top and bralette off, revealing modestly perky breasts. Ben kneeled down to his knees. Facing her, he placed himself between her thighs as he leaned forward and sucked a nipple into his mouth.

Rey moaned and gripped his hair through her fingers, her thighs squeezing around him.

Ben pulled his mouth off of her with a pop and proceeded to kiss down her stomach towards the waistband of her shorts. He lifted her hips and pulled her shorts down slowly, revealing black panties with little white daisies.

He looked up at her and felt the corners of his mouth turn up into a smirk.

Rey swatted his shoulder.

“Shut up. I like them.”

“No no. I like them.” He began to press kisses on her inner thigh, trailing closer to her apex.

Rey’s breath hitched and he felt her hands grip his hair again.

“Okay, okay. Now please, take them off.”

Ben’s lips ghosted over her panties before continuing his trail of kisses onto the opposite thigh. Her hips bucked against him in protest.

“Ben, that’s not funny,” she whined as he doubled back towards her cunt.

“I don’t,” he says in between kisses, “think that I’ll ever,” another kiss, “not get hard,” lick, “whenever I see,” kiss, “another daisy.” He pressed the tip of his tongue against the damp spot of her panties and lost himself in Rey’s moans.

He alternated between licking the edges of her underwear and pressing his lips and tongue against her sex. He could feel Rey growing more impatient with him as her grip in his hair tightened to the point of discomfort. But no, he wasn’t going to give in quite yet. _I need her to tell me._

Rey bucked against him again as he continued his ministrations. Realizing the game that he was playing at, she pulled his face off of her.

“Take them off. Please.”

And then he did take them off, rewarding her with a slow, firm swipe of the tongue upwards along her slit. He pressed the tip of his tongue against her clitoral hood, massaging it with small circular movements before heading back down and licking down towards her opening. He tugged on her inner labia gently with his lips and Rey moaned loudly, gyrating against his mouth.

He continued this dance of avoiding exactly where she needed pressure, building her up until she was pleading with him to bring her to release.

When she did come, Ben thought he might pass out from how overwhelmingly sexy she sounded shouting his name. He thought back to earlier when he thought that seeing her ass and sexy legs in her tiny shorts might be the last thing he’d want to see before dying. No. Seeing her blissed out expression with her legs spread and pussy moist from his saliva and her own release might be the very thing he’d want to see last before dying as the happiest man on earth.

After what seemed like twenty-three minutes, but was really only probably two, Rey spoke:

“That was nice.”

_Nice?_

Ben sat down on the couch, his knees sore from kneeling for so long.

“You’re welcome.” He rubbed the redness forming on his knees. He would probably have bruises on them tomorrow.

Maybe she was tired now and wanted him to go home. He did spend a rather long time teasing her, and maybe he should’ve ended it sooner so that he could get some release too. But she was just so reactive, and at the time, the erotism of it all was enough for him. Maybe he could rub one out in her bathroom first before he left; he probably wouldn’t last that much longer anyway.

Rey placed her hand on his jaw and turned his face towards her, her green eyes piercing into him.

“Ben. Did you hear anything I just said?”

“What?”

“I said that we should move this to my bedroom. I told you that I wanted all of it and I meant it.”

Ben doesn’t actually remember how they made it to the bed; the whole thing was a blur of kissing and rubbing and grinding. He thinks he vaguely recalls them stopping in the hallway just before her room where she expertly built him up with her hands and mouth. She edged him for what seemed like a full hour or fifteen minutes, he couldn’t bother being exact, before leading him to the room and pushing him onto the mattress, climbing in on top of him afterwards.

He thinks he vaguely remembers her telling him that she’s clean and has an implant. He thinks he remembers telling her that he’s clean too before she positions herself over his erection and slowly sinking down.

She moved down his length in tiny pulses, stretching over him and accepting his cock into her warmth more and more until he feels himself bottom out. Then they moved together, his thrusts matching every one of hers. A brilliant crescendo of pleasure builds up until, by some act of God, Allah, or Dumbledore, Rey cries out first, her legs trembling as her nails dug into his chest.

Mere seconds later, Ben’s body stiffens and he spends himself in her, his body reacting with each aftershock of her orgasm.

She climbed off of him after their breathing slowed and the aftershocks ceased. It doesn’t take long for her doze off.

Ben quietly slipped out of her bed and tucked her in, pressing a kiss to her cheek. She stirred slightly, but did not wake up. After staring at her sleeping face for a moment, committing her freckles and face to memory, he quietly walked out of the room to dress himself in the living room.

Ben decided to request an Uber after all. He tidied up the living room and took one final look at Rey’s apartment, filled with brightness and little oddities just like her, before taking his leave.

*****

The next day, Ben received a call from an unknown number while working from home on his laptop. He begrudgingly picked up:

“Hello?”

“Hey!”

Ben sat straight up and closed his laptop.

“Rey? How did you get my number?”

“You were in the bathroom awfully long.”

“Ah. So I was.”

“Imagine my surprise when I found that the incredibly hot guy I brought back to my apartment yesterday left me in the middle of the night.”

Ben gulped.

“This incredibly understanding, gentle, and _tall_ guy that I wanted to get to know. Do you know what happened to him?”

“Yeah.” Ben scratched the back of his head and exhaled slowly. “I didn’t think I should stay since we didn’t discuss whether I could or not. I didn’t want to wake you.”

“I was going to make us breakfast in the morning. Maybe get in a repeat performance of last night. Unless,” Rey paused. “Unless you didn’t like it and don’t want to see me again.”

“Oh no, Rey,” Ben groaned. “Last night was probably one of the greatest moments of my life. I’m just an idiot.”

Rey laughed, which made Ben smile. He pictured her laughing widely with her gums showing and her eyes crinkling.

“Maybe you could come over again tonight.”

“I’d like that.”

“And you could stay the night.”

Ben smiled widely and felt his eyes begin to crinkle.

“I’d like that very much.”

“Good,” Rey said. “Anyways, you forgot something in your rush to get home.”

“Oh?” Ben tried to remember what he could’ve possibly left. He didn’t really have much with him at the time. “What was it?”

“You forgot your umbrella.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amethystmoon888).


End file.
